


Silence of the Night

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: For the beast will make you scream through the silence of the night.





	Silence of the Night

It was a scene from a cheesy teen series. You stood in front of the class and introduced yourself as the transferee in the middle of the school year. You just moved from the city to take care of your father after he had a sudden heart attack. You had lived with your mother after she and your father divorced, but since you're old enough to decide for yourself and your father needed someone to help him around, you volunteered for the task. You got tired of the loud, repetitive city life. You'd rather be somewhere people knew each other and expectations weren't that big. And you haven't been able to bond with your father since he's only allowed to see you twice in a month. It's your chance to get to know him more.

"You can take the seat at the very back. That's the only available one," the teacher told you.

As the town wasn't very big, there were only about twenty students in the classroom. They all watched you as you make way to the back, where the seats were filled with boys. There were five rows and the vacant seat is on the fourth, in between a smiling boy and a glaring one. You tried your best to appear friendly, even though one of them seemed very bothered by your presence. You slid in your seat and took a deep breath.

"I'm Jackson," a hand appeared from your right side. It was the smiling boy.

You shook his hand and returned the friendliness. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm good with Language. Are you good with Math?"

"Wang Jackson, stop terrorising every new person you meet," the teacher called out. "JB, stop staring too."

From the corner of your eye, you see the boy on your other side shift, probably from the mention of his name. You looked at him and found him still glaring at you. You thought he would be ashamed to be caught, but he didn't budge. His eyes pierced you while his head rested on his hand, his elbow propping him from the desk.

You're the one to look away. The intensity of his gaze made you feel little. And how could you stare at such... structured face for a long time? Without any emotions, he looked sculpted to perfection. Why on earth did he look offended at the sight of you?

The teacher cleared her throat. "Okay, why don't we go to today's lesson?"

¤¤¤

The morning classes came by quickly. You realised that your classes in the city were advanced so you didn't have to listen much. And even if you tried to, your mind would drift to the tingling at the back of your neck.

JB, as the teacher addressed him, didn't let you get away from his sight for a second. You grew concious of how you look and tried your best to appear unfazed. Even as some of your new classmates approached you to ask if you want to come with them to the cafeteria, you could feel his eyes follow you as you walk out of the classroom.

"Hey, don't mind me asking, but do you know JB out of school? Like, have you met before?" Lena, the girl who offered you to join their group, asked as you line up to get lunch.

"No," you quickly answered. You hadn't even been in town for a week. You just enrolled two days ago, right after organising your things at your new home. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, he was staring at you all the while. He never had interest in anyone outside his group of friends. I thought maybe you're his friend too."

You shrugged. You didn't have an explanation for his behaviour. And just as you're thanking the server for putting food on your tray, you sensed a group of people coming in.

You looked at the cafeteria's entrance and saw about four boys and two girls. The one leading them was JB, with his blank face but zealous eyes. They quickly found you, so you looked away and pretended to be seeking a vacant table.

"We should sit there," you heard Lena say from behind you, and you walked to the spot she pointed.

You arrived at the table just as JB's group reached it. His companions looked friendly enough, especially Jackson who put an arm over JB's shoulder and decided to greet you on behalf of everyone.

"Hi! Do you mind sharing the table with us? We would like to get to know you!"

You blinked. "What?"

JB removed Jackson's arm swiftly. He stood there with arms crossed over his chest, as if waiting for you to answer. But with the way he's glowering at you, it's like you didn't have a choice.

"Hey," you felt Nina tugged you from behind, so you turned to her, "we'll just go to another table. You can hang out with them."

"Oh, no need, Lena! You can sit with all of us too. The table is big enough!"

Lena's eyes went wide and you could see her face flush red. It's obvious that Jackson got her flustered. "No, it's okay! We can eat with her next time. You guys can get to know her too if you want."

You raised a brow. "Wait, shouldn't I be the one choosing here? Why are you guys deciding who I should eat with?"

Everyone turned to you in embarrassment. The only one with a different expression was JB, who you could see had a ghost of a smile.

"We'll just go to another table ," he spoke for the very first time, his voice as deep as you expected. You could hear the authority in them, so you concluded he's talking to his friends and not you. But you would like to comment on his behaviour.

Before you could speak though, he led his group away from you. You made a note of who he's with. The other two boys seemed opposite of each other, one being slim and model-like while the other was cuddly and sweet looking. The two girls with them were both beautiful, one of them with a graceful aura, holding hands with the slim boy. The other was as charming as the sweet boy. They were like two heavenly matched couples.

You slightly wondered if Jackson and JB are a couple of their own, except they were not alike in any way.

"I'm sorry if you felt like we're throwing you," Lena quickly said when you turned back to them. "I just thought it would be great if you have cooler friends like them. I didn't want to ruin your chance."

You put down your tray and finally took a seat. Lena and her friends followed. "Are they like the coolest kids in town?"

"Yeah. Bambam and the two girls are just first years but they are popular already. Bambam and Mina for their good looks, while Jihyo for her talent in singing. The other guy, Youngjae, is a sophomore. He's also a good singer, like Jihyo. And I think you know about JB and Jackson already. They're your seatmates."

You observed each person she mentioned. The group had taken a seat three tables away from you. They were talking excitedly, except of course for JB who seemed spacing out. "Yeah. Jackson is the overly friendly one. JB is the cold one."

Lena and her friends laughed in acknowledgement. "I agree with Jackson being overly friendly, but you can't really hate him. He's really sweet and an all around number one. He can speak five languages and is good at sports. Everyone adores him."

You raised a teasing brow but didn't comment further. Lena obviously had a crush on the guy. "And the last one? What's with his intense eyes?"

Lena pursed her lips. "JB is... a great guy. He's one of the best dancers here and he can even do b-boy. He just seems really aloof sometimes, which adds to his chic charms. We never really talk to him unless it's important. He seems like a no nonsense guy."

You stared at JB, wondering why he spent the past classes just watching you. As if he felt your gaze, his eyes turned to your direction. His friends were still talking to him and he answered them without breaking eye contact with you.

"I really think he's got the hots for you," you heard Lena say.

You rolled your eyes off JB and finally looked back to your companions. "Too bad I can't read minds so I wouldn't know what he wants unless he actually says something."

¤¤¤

You put down your bag and changed clothes in your room before going down to prepare for dinner. Your father was at the living room, watching television. He couldn't move much yet because of the stroke he suffered, but he could talk and raise his hands to a limit.

"How was school?" he managed to ask while you feed him. It was a struggle to get the words out, so you had to answer as best as you can.

"It was fine. I gained some friends: Lena, Natty, and Miyoung. And my classes in the city were advanced, so I don't find the lessons hard."

Your father nodded. You continued silently feeding him, not knowing what more to say. To be honest, you had plenty of things you wanted to ask him, starting from your birth up to what really caused his heart attack. The only thing you were told was a neighbour found him having trouble breathing after his daily walk through the woods behind your backyard.

But maybe it's too early to remind him of what happened. Who knows what happened there? You needed him to regain his strength first.

"Dad, I'll leave early morning to have a walk. There's no gym here so I'll just walk around and familiarise myself with the neighbourhood in the process."

"Be careful," he told you seriously.

You smiled. "I'm not a little girl, Dad. I won't get lost."

Your father shook his head. "No. Be careful. Of woods."

"Oh, no, Dad. I won't go there, don't worry," you assured him.

"Be careful. Of woods."

You nodded, not knowing how to answer further. He had a frightened expression in his eyes.

¤¤¤

"Laboratory is done in pairs," the teacher informed you, when you approached him to ask what to do since you're new to the class. "You don't have a partner but Jackson is absent today so you can pair with JB for now. We'll figure it out what to do with you in the next meeting."

Your eyes found the said classmate at the end of the room. He's in front of a table full of apparatuses. You made your way to him, not having much of a choice. His attention turned from the beakers to you. He straightened and regarded you with interest.

"We'll be partners for today," you informed him directly. You're pretty sure pleasantries were not needed, given that he had watched you the past week.

You saw the side of his lip go up in a split of second. It's gone right away but he did seem to be liking the idea of working with you. "Can you draw?"

"I'm alright," you managed to answer while taking the seat in front of him. There were stools on either side of the table so you'll be working face to face. You busied yourself taking your notebook from your backpack. How would you last being in front of him though? You wouldn't be able to ignore his gaze since he's just right there.

"I can't draw," he admitted silently. You looked up and saw him a bit embarrassed. "But I can do the descriptions for your illustrations."

You wet your lips. You're not sure how that would work. "That might take us a while though, since I'll have to finish the drawings first before you can label them. Can't you at least try to draw the test tubes? It doesn't take Picasso."

For the first time, he's the first to look away. He reached for his notebook and pencil. "I'll show you how bad I am."

A snort came out from you. Your eyes widened as JB also turned to you in surprise. You covered your mouth in shock.

"Did you..."

"You didn't hear anything."

JB closed his mouth, trying so hard not to laugh at your expense. You felt blood rush to your face but pretended that you're cool with it. It was his fault for saying a risky line. Your mind quickly related it to some of your fantasies.

I'll show you how bad I am. Damn him.

He let out a snicker. You glared at him. "I told you to forget it!"

"I'm sorry, but that was too adorable," he cracked a smile.

You could swear your face was flaming red. It's already too much that you're working with him and had managed to impersonate a pig within a minute of sitting in front of him. Why did he have to call you adorable? Why did he have to smile like that?

Where was the boy glaring at you on your first day?

"Keep that up and I'm gonna believe Lena's theory that you like me," you bravely challeged him. There's no way you could be in a worse situation anyway.

"And what if I do?"

You were wrong then. Another wave of conciousness flushed over you. How could he be shameless about it? Maybe he was playing with you. The teacher did say Jackson terrorises every new person. Maybe this is JB's way.

You shouldn't let yourself be a prey.

"I won't like you back if you keep on laughing at me."

He suppressed another fit and tried to be serious. "Okay. Then will you let me take you out on a date if I stop laughing now?"

"And if you managed to draw a test tube," you bargained.

¤¤¤

"Dad, I'll be going out tomorrow afternoon," you told your father while putting the used dishes on the sink. "Some of my classmates are joining a dance battle of some sorts. I'm not sure if you know about it, but it's a pretty big thing and I want to at least cheer for them."

You turned and saw your father nod. He looked happy that you're adjusting pretty well. But you felt slightly guilty. You didn't lie; there really is a dance battle and some classmates are joining so you want to cheer for them. You just didn't specify that a certain classmate asked you to come to cheer for him. You're not sure how your father would react to the thought of you seeing a boy. And for sure he knew every boy in this town so he would have some things to say.

It's not like JB is your boyfriend now, per se. Ever since you had that conversation during Laboratory, you had been casual to each other. You talk with him during class breaks more than you talk to Jackson on your other side. You still hadn't ask JB why he didn't like you at first, but it seemed like it didn't matter anymore. He explicitly told you that he's interested in getting to know you. He talked to the Science teacher so you can be permanent lab partners. Jackson threw a fit but JB merely shot him a look.

JB had accompany you with your morning walks a couple of times. He helped you get familiar with the neighbourhood, introduced you to some of the townfolks. He texts you moderately, thrice a day at least. He's funny and sweet, unlike how you first viewed him.

"Full moon."

You turned to your father, not quite catching what he said. He's looking at the calendar. "What's that, Dad?"

"Tomorrow. Full moon."

You saw the moon's graph under the dates. His new calendar had that. "Oh. That's nice."

Your father shook his head. "No. The woods."

He mentioned the woods again. His eyes had fear in them, so he must have really seen something strange in the woods. "I won't go to the woods, Dad. The competition is at the plaza."

He tried to say more but maybe decided that he couldn't really tell you everything, not when he could barely pass three words. He just gave you a stern stare. "Be careful."

¤¤¤

"Hey," JB quickly approached you when you step into the crowd. He's with his group, surrounded by some people you also saw at school. The rest of his friends were smiling at you from behind him.

"Hi," you greeted with a smile. "Looks like you don't actually need me. You have a lot of supporters already."

"Don't say that. Most of them are Jackson's friends so they came for him. No one but you came for me."

"Oh, but I actually came for Youngjae, not you."

JB made a face, making you laugh. Since you've been hanging out with him the past days, you've also been acquainted with his friends. Jackson was just like how you first met him, loud and has no boundaries. The first years, Bambam, Mina, and Jihyo, are all sweet. But you're particularly close with Youngjae. JB treats him like a brother so you adapt the affection.

"Youngjae wouldn't compete. It's just me and Jackson," he told you.

"Is that so? Maybe I should just go home then..."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

You giggled. Indeed, JB was far from his stereotype. Though he does look intimidating during idle moments, when he smiles, he looks really soft. And he's not 'no nonsense' as Lena described him. Most of the time, he's clumsy and easily impressed.

Just like now that he's pouting. Chic where?

You tiptoed to give his cheek a quick peck. "Good luck, Jaebeom-ah."

He stood stun for a moment. You're not sure if it's the kiss or the name.

"Hyung, they're here," Jackson pulled him back to reverie.

The others joined you as JB and Jackson went to meet their competitors in the middle of the grounds. It's a street dance battle, so there weren't really formal announcements. The prizes were coupons sponsored by people at the market. It was nothing but friendly.

Except, the moves they showed were topnotch. As the competition went through, you found your jaw falling on and on. You joined the others in cheering for JB and Jackson, screamed everytime they twist and lift their bodies expertly. JB did a head spin that made your heart skip a few beats. It was dangerous but he made it look effortless, his shoulders and arms supporting his entire body as if he's light as a feather.

The other team was to be complimented too. The skinny guy looked like flying when he did his flip. He ended it with a shrug and a smile, making all the girls cheer. He was a charmer.

And his crew was named winner.

You immediately caught JB's disappointed eyes. You mouthed that it's okay and prompted him to come to you, as Jackson started grumbling to the judges about how they probably didn't see his front flip. JB reached your side quickly, and you welcomed him with a hug.

"It's okay. You did great," you assured him, patting his side since you couldn't even reach the middle of his back from how wide his shoulder is.

"Sorry. I wanted to look cool but we lost."

You pulled back to look at him. "You didn't have to win to look cool. You're already cool. And I'll have you know, that spin you did at the end almost gave me a heart attack. I was so worried!"

He grinned. "Oh yeah?"

You rolled your eyes. "Yes, but don't get cocky."

"Hey, JB," someone approaching took both your attention.

It was the leader of the winning team, the skinny guy. He had a friendly smile as he approached you, but you felt JB tense beside you. You stole a glance at him. His eyes were back to the intense, dangerous glare he not only once gave you.

"Hi. I've never seen you before so you must be the infamous new addition to the population," he regarded you.

"That would be me," you answered. He had a funny way of speaking but it's like a joke that his company understood. You decided to act cool.

"My name is Mark. I live at the other end of the town so we haven't crossed paths yet."

You just nodded at him, distracted by the way JB subtly pushed you closer to him. His arm had been on your shoulders, but now it's on your waist and you're flushed beside him.

"Jaebeom-ah, didn't we agree to have an additional prize for this battle?" Mark turned to JB.

You noticed JB's jaw clenching. He had mentioned not liking people addressing him with Jaebeom, so you only call him with that to express sincerity. But this Mark guy seemed to be mocking him.

"I'm sure Jackson will be able to provide what you want more, Mark," JB managed to reply calmly. You could see how hard he's controlling himself.

"Not really. I think you're the one who could give it."

Mark's gaze landed on you, and it clicked. He wanted you. Like you're a piece of meat. You couldn't help but scoff. "Excuse me, but I have the right to decide for myself and treating me like property won't make me want to go with you."

The Mark guy squinted his eyes. He wasn't prepared of you answering back. "Oh, I wouldn't want to go out with you too, sweetheart, not when you... reek of his scent already."

You could swear you heard a low growl. You looked up to find JB gritting his teeth. He looked like he's about to attack.

But you tapped his hand on your waist and stood up for yourself. "Then maybe you should go and find someone who could go as low as you. I don't want to have anything with the likes of you."

There was a slight surprise in his eyes. He stared at you until he became sure of something. He turned to his companions with an impressed expression.

"Ah, an alpha," Mark commented, now turning his attention to JB. "You really did find one."

"Yes. And you better not do anything stupid. We're on the upper hand."

The conversation confused you. Were they in some kind of gang fight? Why was Mark referring to you as alpha?

"We'll be going now. It's full moon. We don't want to be around as you fools... lose your mind," Mark finally said before taking his leave.

You waited for them to get out of sight before turning to JB. "What was that about?"

He lost the tensed expression as soon as he looked at you. He only looked tired. "It's nothing. I'm sorry you got dragged to that."

"I don't even know where I was dragged to. Explain before you apologise."

JB shook his head. "Maybe not tonight. You should go home early. Your father would be worried."

You observed his friends expressions. They all looked guarded, forcing an encouraging smile to get rid of you.

Something was definitely not right. But you weren't sure if you're in the place to ask, and if you have the courage to face the answers.

"Fine. Will you take me home?"

JB nodded and escorted you out.

¤¤¤

The walk to your house gave you time to ponder on things. You were both silent, not wanting to discuss things. You took this chance to try to connect the dots. Maybe you went a little farfetched, but you figured that there's a rivalry between the two competing groups earlier, and JB having someone with him was a threat to Mark.

Why though? Why did having a companion make things different? Why were you called an alpha? You're sure it meant that you lead the group. But you don't. And you have no plan to. You're just friends with all of them.

"Stop."

You abruptly halt your thoughts when you hear JB's command. It wasn't just one word, but it was effective to get your attention.

He looked at you with furrowed brows, the sunset making the sky behind him a mixture of pink and orange. He looked magical, to say the least.

"I promise to explain it soon so please stop trying to figure things out yourself," he requested calmly.

You could see his sincerity. While you're curious about the deeper explanation of things, you knew that it's not the right time. You're not even a big part of JB's life yet. It wouldn't be right to pry.

"Should we stop by the pub first?" you offered with a small smile. "My treat."

He looked at his watch. He seemed to be calculating the hour he could still spend with you.

"Or maybe next time since you might have other plans," you slightly pointed out.

He sighed. He looked like he wanted to be with you and be away from you at the same time. "I'd love to. You know I would. But right now, I want to get you home safely as soon as possible."

You ran a hand through your hair. "This is really frustrating. I don't even know what I should be safe from. I didn't want to ask too much but I think I have the right to know at least. Would that Mark guy hurt me?"

"No," he reached out to caress your face. "I actually wish it was the case. It would be easier to protect you if he was the danger."

"Then who is the danger?"

He took a deep breath. "Me."

You opened your mouth to say how ridiculous he was being, but a howl stopped you. Your head turned to the direction it came from. You were pretty sure it's from the woods behind your house.

Be careful. Of woods. Of wolves.

"Go," JB suddenly became full alert. He held your arm tight and slightly pushed you to walk. His eyes were a little darker than how they were usually. But maybe it's because it's turning night. "Go home. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

You knew better than to push it. You let him drag you to your front door and without much of a goodbye, he took his leave. You watched him, wondering why he took a different direction.

He went into the woods.

¤¤¤

While preparing breakfast in the kitchen, you couldn't help but steal glances at the backyard. You weren't the reckless type, but with everyone being mysterious, you wanted to at least know some things. After finishing the pancakes and making sure you're father was still sound asleep, you put on some decent clothes and go out.

It's barely morning and the surroundings looked bleak. You walked slowly to the entrance of the woods, the trees dancing to the cool morning breeze. You could see a pathway, and you figured it's the trail your father used to walk on every morning. He once mentioned that it led to a stream, where he would rest for a while before going home.

There wasn't anything to be scared off. It's morning and all you could hear were birds and squirrels as you go further into the woods. It was a bit cold but not in an uncomfortable way. You lasted five minutes not feeling anything unusual.

Then came footsteps and heavy breathing. You felt something approaching. You tried to appear unfazed but quickened your pace. The stream would be nearer than going back to the house. You could protect yourself better if you reached a clearing.

You ran as fast as you can, feeling someone chasing you. You reached the stream in a minute and turned around to face whoever was coming. It was silent, except for the loud beating of your heart. You felt your feet touch the water. You couldn't back away anymore.

You heard a growl. It was a familiar guttural sound but you couldn't remember at the moment where you've heard it.

Something moved from the side of your eye. Something flew past you. But it wasn't a bird. It was enormous, to say the least, and it created a big splash of water when it dived on the stream.

You backed away from the water, not sure what that was. You waited for something to emerge, maybe a deer who wanted to take its morning bath. Hopefully, it's not a lion or a bear.

It was a man.

He whipped his head out, his long hair splashing water everywhere. He used his hand to tame his locks and wipe as much water on his face. This gave you the chance to recognise him.

It was JB.

You couldn't speak. You didn't know how to take the sight of his bare torso and at the same time comprehend why he appeared here. Did he jump to the water? Was he the one chasing you? What was happening? Should you run away?

He stopped his movements after finally noticing you. He took a step closer, prompting you to step back.

"No, don't go!" he held out a hand motioning you to stop. He looked begging. "I can explain. I will explain. Don't run away."

You nodded reluctantly. You were already forming some grand theory so he better explain it to you. Or else you'll sign up for a mental institution. There's no way JB was what you're thinking he was.

He slowly went out of the water until it's only up to his waist. He stopped upon realising something, and the panicked look in his face told you what it was about.

"Why are you completely naked?" you asked in disbelief. You willed yourself to focus on his face.

He took a deep breath. "I didn't have a choice. You suddenly came."

You scoffed. "What does that even mean?"

He closed his eyes and his face relaxed. He seemed to be doing something. When he opened them, he looked a bit less tensed. "Jackson will be coming in five minutes to give me clothes. Would you rather we talk now or when I'm dressed up?"

"You are seriously freaking me out right now."

JB sighed yet again. "I know. And I'm willing to tell you everything right now if you promise you'll hear me out and not run away in fear."

"I'm so close to bolting out of here so I can't promise."

"I'm a werewolf."

There was silence as you let it sink in. Actually, it's your extravagant idea already, but hearing it straight from him was still overwhelming. This was why he was telling you to be careful as it is full moon. This was why he said he could hurt you. This was why a wolf dived into the water but he came out.

He was that wolf. It was his form during full moon.

"Why didn't you attack me then?"

He didn't expect your next question. Any sane person would have reacted differently. But you were calm and curious. JB wondered if you even believed what he said.

"Aren't werewolves supposed to be out of control during full moon? That's why you wanted me away from you before it became dark yesterday, right? How come you managed not to attack me before you turned back to your human form?"

He was staring at you as if you were the most wonderful thing. "Because you're my mate. I would rather throw myself on a cliff than hurt you."

¤¤¤

You sat in front of him, impressed that you could keep your cool. Jackson did come after five minutes and gave JB his clothes. You told him to meet you at the pub after an hour, you just have to check your father and change out of your wet pants. Now you're with him but it's not the same as before.

"When you walked into the classroom, it hit me all at once. Your smell was so sweet; I wanted to devour you right there and then."

You took a sip of your milkshake. Thank God, you got a glare instead of a bite that day.

"But not in the way you're thinking, no. I wanted to devour you... to feel you... with me."

You choked on your drink. Right. You were the mate, not the prey. He handed you some tissues and you wiped the side of lips. You pushed the glass away, not endangering yourself any further.

"But we were strangers. You're not someone infected too, so you wouldn't understand the urge and need. I tried to hold it in even though Jackson insisted that I try to have you as soon as I can. The heat season is coming soon so you would be a great help."

You felt your heart sinking. He befriended you... so he has someone to help him with his heat? "I am not a whore. I won't be your bitch."

"No, of course not!" he reached across the table to hold your hand. "That's why I didn't talk to you that whole week. I resigned myself to just watching you, get to know who you really are. I didn't want you to think that I just want to use you, once you find out the truth. I really feel something for you, more than just this instinct to have you."

You could see the sincerity in his eyes. You didn't think he was lying. But you couldn't help but have inhibitions. "So you mean if I tell you that I don't want to help you during your... heat, you wouldn't use your strength to force me?"

"No. I could never do that. You have the power over me. A simple no would make me stay away from you."

Alpha. The word flashed on your mind. Mark called you the alpha. Come to think of it, JB is the leader of his group, which you now figured out as his pack. So since you can control him, you were the real alpha.

You didn't know what to think of it.

"But how did you became like this? And what's your diet? Do vampires exist too? Some book I read on eighth grade claimed that you're enemies with them. Is that true?"

You saw the familiar split-second smile cross his face. "You're not scared anymore? You want to know more?"

"I was never scared," you corrected. "But yes, I need more explanation before we... continue whatever this is."

Finally, he let out a relieved breath. "I would tell you everything, but for now, I need to go somewhere."

You frowned. "Can't it wait?"

"I'm afraid not. Mina was injured last night. You can come visit her if you want."

¤¤¤

They all looked at you guiltily when you arrived at Bambam's house. You're pretty sure Jackson already told them that you've learned their secret.

"How is she?" you asked to break the stuffy silence. "What even happened?"

"I think you already understand that it's dangerous to be around... us during full moon. We get overpowered by instinct so we usually take shelter deep into the woods until the sun is up the next day. Mina and Bambam took a little detour before going to the hideout so... the vampires thought they were up to something that's why they're still in town five minutes before sunset."

You remembered JB's hurry when you heard a howl yesterday. It must be the sign that they should assemble.

"Vampires?" you asked. "So they really are true?"

"You've met them yesterday. The coven is lead by Mark Tuan."

You weren't even surprised. You did feel something strange about the guy. "What did they do to Mina?"

"Nothing a day rest couldn't heal. But the more important matter is they didn't solve this diplomatically. Mark Tuan used to be lenient, back when only Youngjae has his mate. Now that I found you, he feels threatened. He could hurt us for any petty reason now."

"What is he being threatened for? Surely you have a treaty of some sorts so you can both live here peacefully."

"That's what I was saying!" Jackson interjected. "We really should remind him about his limits."

"But hurting one of his kind isn't the right way, Jackson," JB reprimanded. "We don't answer violence with more violence."

"But we should do something for Mina," Bambam said. "She didn't even do anything but they were ready to put her to sleep last night if you didn't come any sooner."

You felt guilty trying to make JB stay longer. Mina could have been more wounded.

"I would talk to him, don't worry," JB assured his pack. "For now, let's focus on Mina's recovery. Her mother would freak out if she doesn't go home today."

¤¤¤

Your weekend was full of additional knowledge, with JB educating you about their lineage and their rivalry with the vampires. They were a lot to take in, but not if you're genuinely interested and willing.

It's Monday again, and you'll be meeting them at school as if you didn’t learn anything life-changing the past three days. You're still friends with Lena and her group, but for today, you asked them if you could join JB's group instead. They're not ignorant of your budding romance with JB, so they even encouraged you to spend time with the cool kids.

"Mina! How are you feeling?" you greeted the sweet girl.

She smiled timidly. "I'm fine now. It's a good thing I just had plenty of broken bones and not bruises. They're easier to manage."

You shot JB a look. He never specified what injury Mina had. Broken bones? She should have been taken to the hospital!

"I told you we heal fast," he reminded you when he saw your glare. "Mina, tell her that it didn't hurt"

"Well, it did, but it wasn't deadly. You don't have to worry so much. It was our fault anyway."

You patted the girl's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself anymore. Just think of it as a lesson and we'll figure out how to deal with those bloodsuckers."

Jackson and Youngjae let out a laugh. The first years’ eyes widened while JB was flustered.

"Hyung, what are we going to do now? Your position is on the line. No one ever had the guts to call them like that," Jackson teased JB.

JB sighed. "I can't imagine being the beta and having someone walk all over me."

"Nah, she's the beta," Bambam answered. "Beta than you."

You all laughed as JB grabbed Bambam's nape and playfully crush the younger's head in his arms.

¤¤¤

You arrived home to find your father walking around the kitchen without his cane.

"Dad!" you exclaimed. "You could walk now? What happened? Oh my God, this is great."

"I just tried," he told you with a smile. "You've been doing everything... so I thought I should start helping."

Even his speech improved tremendously. It's barely two months since you've moved, but it seemed like you've accomplished your reason. "Dad, this is already amazing. Don't worry about household chores; I can do them all. What matters is you regain strength to walk around and enjoy nature again. Isn't that your passion?"

He felt silent. The proud smile he had turned reluctant. He reached for the chair and took a seat. "I don't think I can... go back to photography anymore."

"What?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to see... those things again."

You put your bag down and sat beside him. "See what, Dad?"

He turned to you with a careful expression. "There are some things in the world... that you think don't actually exist... but do."

Your heart thumps loudly. Could he possible be talking about...

"That day, I went out for a walk... in the woods. And I saw... him."

He reached out for something under the table. You helped him get a paper envelop. You recognise it as the container of newly developed pictures.

"What I will show you... is not something... you can call normal," he said as he took the pictures out. "In the woods, there were people... who aren't just people."

You took the first picture. It was a woman's back. She seemed to be by the stream, kneeling just where the water ends.

On the next picture, she was looking at the camera. And you understood why you father suffered a heart attack. The woman's eyes were as red as the blood trickling down her mouth. And she was revealed to be holding a child. The immaculate white dress of the little girl was drenched with blood travelling from a bite mark on her neck.

"A vampire," you breath out. "You saw a vampire."

Your father was bewildered of your lack of surprise. "Yes, and not only that. I was attacked by this... woman. I was her next victim. But something came. And she was preyed instead."

You took the last picture he's handing you. You understood it immediately.

"This wolf shredded her to pieces. I could hear her screams as I ran back to the house. The next thing I knew, I was at the hospital. I suffered a shock from what I witnessed. It was a good thing the neighbours found me right away."

¤¤¤

"Who was it?" you immediately asked when you arrive by the stream and found JB waiting.

"What are you talking about?" he lifted himself from the tree he's leaning on.

You showed him the picture of a brown, massive wolf. "Who was this who almost killed my father?"

JB took the photo from you and recognised it immediately. "What do you mean he almost killed your father?"

"Oh, it's a he? Was it Jackson? Was he so angry at vampires so he went to shred one right in front of a civilian?"

"What?"

"That's what happened! That's what almost killed my father!" You showed him the other two pictures. "My father saw this vampire feeding on a child. Before she could attack him too, Jackson came and shred her to pieces. I know we should be grateful; he argumentatively saved my father. But wasn't it in the treaty that no one should let civilians know of your existence? Was he that vengeful that he didn't bother taking the fight elsewhere, and killed this woman right in front of my father?"

"This woman," JB pointed, "was Mark's mate. And she was trying to create a child vampire, which violates more than a couple of lines in the treaty. What Youngjae did was an immediate action to be taken, just like how the vampires reprimanded Mina for endangering everyone in town. Mark knows this, that's why no war started even after he found Sana's remains."

You were wrong. It wasn't Jackson but rather, Youngjae. And Mark didn't make a big deal out of having his mate killed. Maybe it really was necessary.

"I'm sorry that it almost cost your father's life. Truly, I am, and I promise to punish Youngjae now that I've learned about it. But you have to understand that if he didn't kill Sana and the child right then, everyone in this town would be preyed on by the child who wouldn't understand anything but her thirst. Your father would be her first victim. Youngjae saved him."

It was too much. You tried to keep your sanity intact as some kind of myth materialises in front of you. But you weren't ready for the dangers entailed to it. It's too soon. It's too much.

"I need a break," you told JB. You cleared your throat and breathe deep. "I need some time away from this."

He looked broken. "What?"

"My father was traumatised because of what happened. He is going to give up his passion in photography because of what he saw during one of his trips. I think it's fair that I make sure that he'll have a happy and safe life even after everything. I wouldn't be able to do that when I'm around danger myself."

"But I already promised I won't hurt you..."

"That's not something you can keep forever."

•••

No one from the group came up to you the whole week, though you could see Jackson trying to approach you a couple of times, only to be stopped by JB's commanding eyes. You spent your lunch with Lena's group and went straight home after your classes to tend to your recovering father. He had gotten better tremendously, but he's adamant about giving up his hobby.

A Saturday morning knock on the door didn't startle you. JB had told you how he couldn't physically get away from you because of the imprint, so you expected him to come soon.

You opened the door, you stern face ready to greet him. But it wasn't JB.

"Hey, I was at the neighbourhood and I wanted to say hi," Mark Tuan said with the boyish smile he had used back on the competition. He was charming and flawless, but it didn't work on you. Maybe because you know immortality was what brought his perfection.

Or cause you were hopelessly in love with the person you expected to visit you.

"What are you doing here?" you asked indifferently. He was a vampire. He was as dangerous as the werewolves. But you didn't hold any special feelings for him, so you could defend yourself if it comes to that.

Mark realised that you saw through his supposed chance visit. He dropped the grin to a smaller smile. "I heard you and your father learned some things. Don't worry, I won't do anything to either of you. I just wanted to talk to you as a friend."

"We're not friends."

"We should be. You really need my expertise."

You took a moment to read his eyes. They were brown, borderline red, but he could distract anyone from it with his other features. He looked knowing but guarded, probably from the years worth of knowledge he acquired in his life.

"Give me a minute. I'll just talk to my dad," you told him before reentering the house.

You told your dad some lame excuse about throwing the trash, along with instructions that if you wouldn't be back in an hour, he should call the police. Hopefully, he didn't take it as a joke even though you made it appear like one.

•••

"Is this where JB always takes you?" Mark asks, looking around the pub. "I can smell him all over the place."

You ignored the question. You knew you would have to talk about JB, but you'd avoid thinking of him as much as possible. "What is this expertise you wanted to teach me?"

"Well for starters, you learned about our world. You had the werewolves explain it to you so you probably don't know much about our side."

"I'm not interested in knowing. My father was endangered because he saw something. I'll be signing for my death if I asked for more."

Mark shook his head. "Not at all. Have you ever heard about the saying 'Knowing little is worse than knowing nothing'? I'm not sure if I phrased that right, but it's true. Look at you torturing yourself because of the snippet of life you saw. If you learn everything, you'll be able to come up with a better solution."

You saw the sense in his words. You were terrified and you thought getting as far as you could was the only option.

Mark told you about his history. Unlike werewolves, vampires didn't came from a long lineage. They were created, more unwillingly than some. He was one of those who were lured by a beautiful woman, only to find out too late that she wanted his blood more than any other part of his body.

She changed him because she had taken a liking at the handsome boy. She was there to guide him as he adjusts to immortality. He didn't understand anything; all he knew was that he's thirsty. And afraid. Mark was so afraid. Even after he died and lived again, he retained the human part of him who didn't want to hurt others. So he would tie himself whenever he felt the itch on his throat. He would starve until the mistress was forced to bring him an animal to drink from.

Mark started to have the vegetarian diet. The mistress understood but wanted him out of her sight since he was inclined to push her to be like him. So Mark looked for a place he could stay in and found the little town surrounded with woods abundant of wild animals. He spent years proving to the werewolves living here that he was harmless, until they all died naturally and Mark upheld their treaty even as their sons take over.

"Hath I stayed in the dark, I wouldn't survive. I could have died of self-deprivation or became a cold-blooded killer. I'm not saying I'm good now, but I did learn how to survive without hurting others and myself."

You looked at him with admiration. He wasn't your friend, but he told you his story in order to comfort you. It showed bravery and compassion, something you wouldn't have expected from a living dead.

"I shouldn't have been so narrow-minded," you said, remembering how you broke JB's heart.

"One of the things I've learned is that people like dehumanising others. They laugh at the ignorant and don't accept negative emotions directed them. They take away the beauty of learning by making you feel little at the very start. They take away the beauty of feeling when they only expect joy and love," he said while staring ahead. You could feel the hint of regret in them. As if he wanted to learn it sooner than he did.

You remembered that he lost his mate, and though everyone would understand if he started a war, he didn't. Maybe Mark has learned when to manage his emotions, when to look at the positive and ignore the ugly feelings. He was wise not only from a century worth of knowledge, but also how to live in peace, even more than people who were actually living.

Mark turned to you, his calculated smile back to his face. "So don't be guilty that you wanted to protect yourself and broke JB's heart in the process. Don't regret learning this side of the world just because it now complicates things. It's okay to be confused. It's okay to take a step back. And it's okay to hurt, as long as it's for your own safety. Even robots know not to destroy itself. What more a human who has a mind that decides and a heart that directs?"

You saw his eyes flicker on something behind you. You didn't have to turn to know that someone had arrived.

Mark smiled to you one last time. "I think I've done my part. Let's keep the peace in the future, Alpha."

"I'm not the..." you try to deny but he had stood up and you felt JB's presence stronger behind you. You could see Mark giving him acknowledgement, but not offering an explanation as to why you're together, which is obviously why JB came.

You turned so you could look at him. You could almost see his emotions despite his effort to hide them with a resting face.

"I came because Youngjae said he saw you with Mark. I thought you were in danger," he explained calmly, but the strained vein on his neck said otherwise.

"We went on a pub to talk. I don't think he would bite anything here but a burger."

JB wasn't impress by your try on humour. His jaw clenched and you could feel him about to command you to tell him seriously what you're doing with their enemy.

But he let go. He took a deep breath and looked up, as if praying that God give him some more strength. When he looked at you again, his gold eyes were softer, warmer. "If you're safe, then I'll go. Jackson is watching over your house in case there's danger. Tell me if you want me to make him stop too."

"Yes," you answered. "Make him stop. It's unnecessary. Mark promised he wouldn't hurt us even though we already know the truth. He knew I would never tell anyone about it, and my father isn't physically capable to do so."

JB nodded after a while. "I understand. We'll keep away from you."

"No," you reached out to hold his arm even though he wasn't going away yet. He had been too distant the past days. The heat of his skin brought your mind serenity. "Please, don't go. I... I understand things now. Well, I don't understand everything but I'm willing to learn. I can't stay away from you anymore."

The disbelief in his eyes were raw. He couldn't even mask it. "You mean, we can... like, hang out again?"

You gave him a small smile. "More often than ever since you have a lot to teach me."

His embrace was warm and tight. You wondered if what Mark meant by JB's scent was the one you're smelling right now. Comfort, safety, home, love. They were all that your mind could register.

"Thank you," he told you sincerely. "You don't know how grateful I am that you would give me a chance."

"Well, if even your enemy talked to me to give you one, I figured it really was necessary."

He looked out, as if he could still see Mark from there. "Mark did?"

"Yes. Tell Jackson to stop assuming the worst in them. Mark was nothing but helpful to us. Not every vampire sucks."

JB's jaw drop. "How could a week away from me teach you how to make lame puns?"

You snickered and wrapped an arm around his back. "You have the next weeks to teach me how to be fun."

•••

Three months later...

You rang the doorbell twice before you heard shuffling from inside. You expected JB's parents to greet you, given that your boyfriend was absent due to fever. But it was him who opened the gates, his body emitting scorching warmth when he got close to you.

"Jae—"

"Don't touch me. What are you doing here?"

You heart thumped hard. He wasn't looking at you so you couldn't decipher why he's upset. "Jackson said you need me so I came."

"Jackson is a fucking idiot so please go."

You crossed your arms on your chest. "Hey, I don't know if you're grumpy because of the fever but I came here to help. Don't chase away the help."

He finally looked at you. His eyes were clouded and in a deeper shade of gold. You had saw them that way everytime it's full moon. But it's only afternoon. He couldn't be in the brink of changing.

"You're not helping by being here. Please go," he told you as calmly as he could.

You finally understood. "Are you on heat?"

JB closed his eyes and sucked in air. "Go now. Before I lose it."

"But I can help! What do you need me to do for you?"

"Please, baby, I need you to leave."

"I am not leaving. I'm the one you need. Use me."

The words triggered him. His grip on your arm was a bit too tight. "Do not say that ever again. I would never use you. Leave before I do something we'll both regret. I'm begging you. Just avoid me for the whole week."

He did his best to gently push you out of the way so he could close the gates again.

You couldn't believe it. He had discussed about their heat vaguely, and he used the words uncontrollable and torture. How could he manage to overrule his instinct?

He respects you. He loves you and didn't want you to feel obligated to help him. You felt warmth spread all over your body at the thought. You realised that you still didn't understand everything about them, despite learning how they existed and how they continue to do so.

You wanted to thank him and make him feel that you also love him. You wouldn't climb the tree to reach his open window just because you wanted to feel useful. It was of gratitude and passion.

"Jesus—What are you doing?!" JB exclaimed when he finally noticed you struggling to crawl inside his room through a branch. He held your waist and carried you in effortlessly. "What the hell was that?! Are you out of your mind?! You could've fell—"

You stopped his nagging with a kiss. He was surprised so he couldn't respond right away, until you hold onto the back of his neck for support. It sent his train of thought and he pulled away quickly.

"I told you not to do this!"

"But I want to. I would only go if you tell me you don't want this too. I won't accept any lame excuse that I'm just trying to help because Jackson asked me to. No. I want this. Tell me if you don't."

He couldn't. He looked so conflicted. You took this vulnerable moment to kiss him again and make him decide. You pulled him as close as you could, letting him know just how much you want him.

He finally responded. His lips was more eager than yours could ever be, and soon his tongue was exploring your mouth. He managed to make you lay on the bed as this happens, so you didn't have to tiptoe and pull him down.

His lips travelled down your neck while your hands played with his hair. His movements were rushed, but you coyld still feel his restraint. He just ripped your shirt in order to gain access to more skin. You groaned at his urgency. "That was my favourite shirt."

"This is your fault," he said as his hands fly to touch your clothed breast. "I told you to go away."

"I know. I'm the thirsty one. So could you please do—yes..." you couldn't finish what you're saying as you had to bite your lip. JB had pulled your bra's cup and put it under your breast so they'd perk up more. Then his mouth latched to one of them, sending your thoughts to spiral.

You could feel his erection in between your parted legs. From how hard it was, you're not sure if the rest of the day would be enough for him to spill everything. You let yourself take a deep breath. You signed up for this. You climbed a tree to have this. It's a good thing your father liked JB because they share interest in photography, so he even encouraged you to go to your boyfriend's house in order to take care of him.

But would he be proud to know that his daughter was even the one who initiated this mind-blowing sex? Good thing he would never find out!

You turned over as soon as he peeled your panties from you. JB kissed up your spine until he reached the back of your ear. "Why is your back on me?"

"I thought you'd prefer it this way."

He nibbled on your earlobe before gently pushing you back to lying on the bed. "But I wouldn't be able to look at you it's from behind."

You scolded yourself for foolishly thinking that he would prefer it like how his animal counterpart usually does it.

JB moves to the edge of the bed. You looked at him and yelped when he pulled your ankles. Your feet landed on the floor while your torso was still on the bed. He kneeled in front of your core.

"What are you—"

You reached for the nearest thing to hold on when his tongue delved in. The pleasure almost blacked out all your senses. You were supposed to help him through his heat, but you're the one on the upper hand right now.

"Seeing you like that," he said as he replaced his mouth his fingers in order to reach your face again, "squirming because of me, is enough to get me through, baby."

He attacked your neck again but with his fingers moving inside you, the sensation was doubled. You whined when he halted all his actions, only to be shut up when he filled you to the brim. With your feet on the floor, he could spread you wider with better purchase. He held your waist in place as he mercilessly pounded into you. Your hands could only find his back and with the each thrust, you couldn't help but scratch.

"You're driving me crazy," he said as one of his hand goes to breast again in order to fasten your high.

"God, please, I'm the one getting... crazy!"

"Shh!" he put his other hand over your mouth. "It's still day. Someone might be... taking a walk in the woods... and would hear you."

"Then should I come back during night?" you ask when he returned his hand to your waist.

His thrusts were turning sloppier. "That's a good idea... We'll fill the silence of the night with your screams."

But it wasn't even night yet you were screaming his name as stars dance around your eyes. You lost count of how many times you reached heaven even before the sun sets. But JB was still hard and you remembered that being in heat means you're craving for it until the days passed or someone was able to sate you.

Thankfully, the beast made you scream in more gratifying way than what anyone would have imagined.


End file.
